The Storm
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Cute little story


**The Storm **

This is a story that I wrote with my younger sister, Kate.

* * *

BANG!

This clap of thunder was the loudest so far.

"I hope it doesn't wake the kids," said a concerned Monica.

"It won't," replied Chandler, moving the covers aside so he could get closer to Monica. As those words were said, a small head appeared around the crack in the door.

"Amy?"

"Yeth Mommy?"

"Is Becki awake? Are the twins?"

"I'm sthcared mommy, but the overs aren't" (we're writing the words as we want them to be said. In case you can't tell, Amy has a lisp)

BANG!

Amy ran to the bed and buried her face in the covers. Monica lifted her up and placed her between herself and Chandler. He looked at her. In his eyes, Monica saw the unspoken question – 'are you going to let her stay here?'. She nodded and the door flew open with a bang.

"C'mere you." Chandler said to the figure standing in the doorway.

Becki ran into his open arms and hugged him tight.

"I'm scared daddy. I want to stay here with you."

"Are the boys awake?"

"No" piped up a small voice.

Chandler was startled, he had totally forgotten that Amy was there.

"Really?" asked Monica, seeing a male head on each side of the open doorway.

"Come on in guys." Chandler said and the twins entered the room, clambering up onto the bed with their sisters.

"Are you two scared too?" Monica asked.

"No, we weren't scared," Alex began

"…we just came to make sure you weren't" Nick cut in.

"Oh, well that was very kind of you boys." Monica said knowingly.

"So can we stay?"

Chandler looked at Monica. "Sure, why not?"

BANG!

There was another clap on thunder followed by the flash of lightening. All four kids screamed and hid their faces.

Monica and Chandler exchanged a glance. This was going to continue until the storm ended, or until the kids forgot about the storm. Chandler looked around the room, then spied the radio. He turned it on.

When they heard the music, Alex, Amy, Becki and Nick all looked up at their father.

"Come on, enough screaming. Let's have some fun!" Chandler said, and picked up Amy. He placed her under his arm, facing away from the rest of the family. "Where's Amy?" he said, turning around. This caused Amy to face her brothers and sister. They were all giggling. "Where is she?" Chandler asked, turning back to face them. (I think you guys understand what he's doing now)

"Behind you!" Becki yelled.

"What? Behind me?" Chandler turned around again. "I can't see Amy anywhere!"

"You're holding her!" Nick and Alex were now getting into the fun. Chandler spun around again.

Monica smiled, and tried not to laugh too loud. Chandler was so good with the kids. They were still yelling and screaming as they tried to explain to a seemingly oblivious Chandler that he was carrying Amy.

"See! In front of you! That's her feet!" Alex shouted.

Chandler looked down. "Ahah! You're right. These are her feet." He grabbed her ankles and let go of her waist, swinging her up into his arms. "There you are Amy!"

"Here I am!" Amy said.

At that moment, _Steal My Sunshine _by Len came on the radio. Chandler started to dance and soon the kids joined him.

_I was lying on the grass,  
On Sunday morning of last week,  
Indulging in my self-defeat,  
My mind was thugged all laced  
and bugged all twisted wrong and beat,  
A comfortable three feet deep,  
Now the fuzzy stare from,  
Not being there on a confusing morning weak,  
Impaired my tribal lunar-speak,  
And of course you can't become,  
If you only say what you would have done,  
So I missed a million miles of fun,_

_I know it's up for me,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Making sure I'm not in too deep,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Keeping versed and on my feet,  
(If you steal my sunshine)_

_I was lying on the bench slide in the park across the street,  
L-a-t-e-r that week,  
My sticky paws were in to making straws out of big fat slurpy treats,  
An incredible eight foot heap,  
Now the funny glare  
To pay a gleaming tare in a staring under heat,  
Involved an under usual feet,  
And I'm not only among,  
But I invite who I want to come,  
So I missed a million miles of fun,_

_I know it's up for me,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Making sure I'm not in too deep,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Keeping versed and on my feet,  
(If you steal my sunshine)_

_I know it's done for me,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Not as some and hard to see,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
Keepin' dumb and built to beat,  
(If you steal my sunshine)  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine),  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine),  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine),  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine),  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine),  
My sunshine (if you steal my sunshine)_

When the song was over, everyone got back into bed, tired. The twins lay at the foot of the bed, the girls in between their parents. And, with the whole family in one bed, they fell asleep.

THE END

So what do you think?

Email Kate or me with comments and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
